


Max Campbell

by ChaosWriting



Series: Camp Camp stuff [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst With A Happy End, Max is biracial, Max-centered, Mild Angst, One Shot, mr. Campbell is a grandfather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosWriting/pseuds/ChaosWriting
Summary: Max avoids talking about his family.-----Gift for a friend who mentioned that Max's last name might be Campbell.





	Max Campbell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wyxamex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyxamex/gifts).



He hates the attention his grandfather gives him when he is around. His parents send here for some bonding time with his grandfather. And he isn't even here half of the time. And then there's David who thinks that by being nice to Max he can make a better impression on Mr. Campbell (Max knows that isn't true, but he can pretend at least, that way he won't feel guilty).

Gwen even lets him get away with a lot of shit. Shit that others wouldn't get away with.

He hates the priviledge it gives him, and he tries so hard to prevent the others from finding out. They wouldn't want to be friends with someone who's related to the founder of the camp, much less his grandson. So, Max threatens both David and Gwen, and he knows he doesn't have to, but he doesn't want to use being the boss' grandson in his advantage, so he pretends it doesn't help him convince them, that he did it all by himself.

But he wasn't prepared for someone to figure out that the grandchild of Mr. Campbell went to the camp, and how he was put in charge of finding the list of campers (and their last names).

He isn't sure how to solve it. The list should be easy to get to. The counselors keep it in the desk without guarding it properly, because Max is the only camper who could steal it, and he definitely doesn't want to.

And now he's at a crossroad. He could come clean now and hope they still accept him, he could pretend not to be able to find the list, or he could go into hiding. None of the options sound very good to him.

He realises everyone is staring at him, waiting for him to come up with a plan. Max takes a moment and looks around for a possible escape.

''I'm not going to help.'' He says with a shrug, and he hopes the act looks convincing.

''Why?'' Someone asks and Max laughs.

''I already know.'' He says with a smirk. ''And what fun would it be if you didn't find out yourself?''

''You suck!'' Nurf shouts and Max shrugs.

''Insulting me isn't going to make me help you. It will be fun to see how you'll do without me. If you'll excuse me, I have a trap to set.'' He doesn't mention the trap is to keep them from finding out who he is.

''Max! Max!'' Nikki asks him later. ''Do you really know who it is? Tell us, please!''

''He obviously is just pretending to know, Nikki.'' Neil shrugs. ''Why, actually?''

''I'm not pretending.'' Max says. ''Just never bothered to mention it. And just telling doesn't seem... right.''

''Ok, so now we want to know something you suddenly have morals.'' Nikki snorts. ''You don't know, do you?''

''You'll see.'' Max tells them.

* * *

Max knows they've figured it out. They've been avoiding him for the past few days, and they run away as soon as they can, and Max feels like he deserves for not telling them.

Later, Nikki and Neil ask him about it, and he knows it's coming, and he's gonna have to spend this summer alone again.

''Sorry for ignoring you, Max.''

''Yeah, we're sorry.''

He perks up at the apologies, something he didn't expect. ''...you're not mad?''

''Well, we were, at first, everyone was.''

''But, I think we understand why you did it now.''

''So, all good?''

''All good.'' Max barely notices himself wiping away a tear.

 

 


End file.
